Spirit magic
by okemaduran
Summary: Balto and his brother are half wolf spirit half human. This means that they are hated by most people in town, especially the people that know about magic and can use it. Rated T just in case.
1. prologue

Prologue

18 years ago. I was outside walking late at night because had heard a loud sound come from outside of town. What I found was something I didn't expect, two wolf animal spirits where fighting, they where turning from wolf to human form and using both natural and magical abilities. It was said that some humans got two magical abilities from the animal spirits, some have the extra ability to turn into an animal if their lucky.

"Ahh" A white wolf yelled when the black wolf took a bite out of her shoulder.

"You know that you couldn't hide the half humans from me." The black wolf said with disgust in his voice before stabbing the white wolf.

"Please don't kill them, their only babies." The white wolf pleaded.

The black wolf then walked over to a wolf dog, and two three months old. Seeing this I grabbed looked for the closest weapon, when I lived in Russia I learned how to be a capable fighter in both natural and magical fights.

"Don't do it impure, I let you live because you have magic gifts, but if you intervene I will kill you." The black wolf said without looking at me.

The black wolf then created a ball of fire to burn the two children, but before he could kill the two young ones the fire turned on him burning the animal spirit until nothing was left.

I just stood there for a moment and wondering what I just saw.

"Will you take care of them for me?" The white wolf asked.

It took me a moment to realize that the wolf was asking me, "Vat, I can't take care of them I'm not even a wolf spirit."

"But you have the magical abilities, you can teach them how to use theirs," She said, "And my son Swift will help."

"Who's Swift?" I asked, but it was too late, the white wolf then disappeared into the snow fall.

A wolf dog that was about 1 years old then appeared and with speaking it said, "I'm Swift, Aniu the white wolf's oldest son."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Boris." I said.

"I suggest that you pick up my brothers," Swift said, "They might be half wolf spirit but even a wolf spirit can't survive the Alaskan winter forever."

I then picked the two up,"What are their names anyway?"

"The one with grey eyes is Bane, as in wolf's bane, and the one with yellow eyes is Balto." Swift said.

* * *

 **Hope you like the prologue, I was going to add the first chapter to this as well but I can't decide how to start is. Also what do you think Balto and his brother will be like at 18, and what do you think the other characters will be like as humans?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before we start I would like to know if any one knows about native alaskan myths about wolves or any other animal. I want to include mythes and stories about animals or spirit animals to give the spirit animal characters have a history and not just people that can turn into animals and have magical powers.**

Chapter 1

Bane and I were walking to watch the end of the race to see who was going to win. It was the first sunday of November and everyone in Nome was at the finish line to watch the racers. Bane and I were on the roof top of a building so nobody could see us. In a small town like Nome, you know mostly everybody and everybody knows about you, and Bane and I were hated by everyone because we had wolf-like features, the bridge of our nose was flat, we had sharp angular facial features, abnormally sharp teeth, and wolf colored eyes, Bane having gray and myself having yellow.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Bane asked me.

"Probably Steele," I said, "He always wins."

"You're right, but the only reason he wins is because he uses his powers to cheat." Bane says, "Too bad the judges don't know about magic."

"That's not the only reason the judges wouldn't believe us." I told him.

"Change of subject, but where's Swift? Didn't he say he was going to watch the race with us?" Bane asked.

"He's probably getting food or something," I said.

After I said this, Swift appeared in his human form that he's rarely in. He had the same facial features as Bane and I, light brown eyes like some huskies, Black hair like Bane and I, had nails that looked like claws and was wearing brown and grey clothes.

"Got some food so we wouldn't starve." Swift said before going back to his wolf dog form and adding, "The person at the store asked if I was related to you guys."

"What did you tell them?" Bane asked.

"Nothing, I just payed and walked away." Swift said.

A gun shot then went off marking the final leg of the race.

"Quit, that was the final marker." I said before we all sat quietly ate and watched the race.

* * *

I was with my mother and father in the carpenters shop to show Rosie her birthday present, I was covering Rosie's eyes so she couldn't see while the carpenter got the present out. I saw the carpenter bring out the present and set it down in front of Rosie.

"Can I look yet?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, you can look," Father said.

When Rosie saw her present, she immediately got a big smile on her face. It was a sled like the ones mushers have, except made for a child and only needed one dog.

"A real musher's sled, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rosie yelled with excitement, "I try it out now?"

"Not just yet, you're missing something," Mom said then grabbing a musher's hat from behind her back.

"A real musher's hat, thank you." Rosie said again.

"Jenna, can you take Rosie outside so she can try out her sled." Dad said.

"Ok dad." I said

I then went outside with Rosie and our dog Hunter, Rosie didn't know how to put the harness on, so I did it for her. She then started leading Hunter to a spot near the finish line so she could see the winner.

"Come on Jenna, we're going to miss the end." Rosie said.

"Coming," I called, then telling my mom and dad that we would be with the crowd watching the end of the race.

While walking my friends Dixie and Sylvie walked up, Dixie was wearing a stylish light purple jacket with fur trim on the collar and Sylvie was wearing a light brown to beige jacket.

"Hey Jenna, who do you think will win the race, looks like it will be neck and neck." Dixie said.

"Ya," I said not paying attention.

"Jenna complement her new necklace." Sylvie said to me.

"Oh, Dixie is that a new necklace." I said.

"Oh, this old thing," Dixie said, "Ya, do you think Steele will notice."

"Why would you want him to." I said, kind of annoyed by the fact that everyone in town loved Steele even though he won every race.

"Jenna, I don't understand why you don't like Steele." Dixie said, "Steele always talks to you and you don't even give him a glance."

"That's because Jenna hangs out with Balto the wolf." Sylvie said, being the gossip she is.

I just roll my eyes and walk over to Rosie to see her hat blow off her head into the street that the racers are racing on. I looked at the oncoming racers, sure that the dogs and sleds would crush the small hat, and just when I was going to give up, I saw Balto run onto the tracks to grab the hat. I looked around me, and saw that everyone was surprised that Balto was on the track, but also that he was able to keep up with all of the racers. At the moment, it looked like Balto was going to beat Steale in a sled dog race with only his feat he grabbed the hat and went towards us.

"Here's your hat, Rosie," Balto said, kneeling down and handing the hat back to Rosie.

"Balto, are you crazy?" Rosie asked.

"Maybe, but if I wasn' then you wouldn't have gotten your hat back." Balto said. I smiled at this.

"Well, thanks for getting my hat." Rosie said.

"No problem," Balto said.

"Hey Balto, I was thinking that we could work on our english project, are you doing anything later today?" I asked, remembering that we had our project about Alaskan myths involving wolf spirits.

"You can come by my house at six. We have a lot of books involving animal spirits." Balto replied, "You know where it is, right?"

"Ya, the old shipwreck is a couple miles away." I said, wondering how I knew that, then someone yelled.

"Jenna, Rossie, we're leaving." My father called.

"See you later." I said before heading to our car with my sister.

* * *

I was in the back seat of my parents' car with Rosie taking a nap while I listened to music. I saw my parents arguing about something. I usually don't eavesdrop, but I was curious about what they where talking about, so I turned my music off but kept my headphones in so they would think I was still listening to music.

"We need to tell them." My mother said.

"They haven't awakened their powers yet, we don't need to tell them," my father said. This grabbed my attention. What did my father mean by powers?

"I sensed Jenna use one of the animal spirit powers." My mother said.

"Most of our wolf spirit powers were stolen." My father said.

"But Jenna's weren't; she's going to go to Balto's house to work on their english project. She'll probably find out about the magic community from him." My mother said.

My father was silent for a moment before saying, "I would rather have half wolf spirits tell her than wolf spirits that are basically humans."

For the rest of the day my head was spinning with questions. Not only were animal spirits and magic real, but Balto and his brother were wolf spirits, and I was one too. I had to ask him about this when I got to his house.


	3. Chapter 2

**So to let you all know I am going to try to post a new chapter atleast once a month.**

Chapter 2

Bane and I where at the house throwing a blade Bane made using his power around the room trying to catch it. When one of us cot the blade we would throw it to a random place in the room and the other one would try to appear over there and catch it before anything was broken. We both trained to be incredibly skilled at using our powers and the knives that used to belong to our mother in combat so rarely didn't catch the blade and saw it more at a game than training.

"Hey, Balto, didn't you tell Jenna to come over around six?" Bane asked.

"Ya, why?" I asked back.

"It almost six thought you should know." Bane said, I looked at the clock and it was indeed almost six.

Bane then throw the blade towards the door and it was starting to open.

* * *

I had just gotten to Balto's house and heard someone talking inside so I started to open the unlocked door. When I opened the door a blade was flying towards me, but Balto just appeared in front of me and caught it before it could hit me.

"Hey Jenna." Bane said a couch in the living room.

"Were you guys throwing a blade around?" I asked, "And is being able to transport one of the spirit animal powers?"

Both Balto and Bane where just staring at me astonished and not saying a word.

Swift then got up from the place he were he was lying and did some thing unexpected and spoke, "So you know about animal spirits."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I hadn't expected Swift to speak and gave Balto a confused look.

"Swift's a wolf-dog spirit," Balto said after he got over the shock, "but how do you know about animal spirits?"

"I had over heard my parents talking in the car and they mentioned that you two were wolf spirits. They also said that I was a wolf spirit." I told them followed by a moment of silence.

"How do you know your a wolf spirit?" Balto and Bane asked at the same time.

"My parents where talking and mentioned that we all where animal spirits, but they said that they got their powers stolen and were basically human." I answered.

* * *

I walked over to Bane and Swift to talk to him about what Jenna just said, it wasn't that I didn't bielive her but I wanted to see what my brothers had to say.

"What do you guys thing?" I asked them.

"It seams like she's telling the truth." Bane said.

"I did hear that two wolf spirits with two daughters had their powers stolen by a halfling but their children didn't" Swift told us, "Jenna and her sister could be those two wolf spirit's daughters."

"You're probably right Swift," Bane said, "but what are we going to do with this information?"

"We could teach her." I offered, "Its the only logical thing to do."

"You guys know I'm still hear right." Jenna said, reminding us that she was still here.

All of us where quite for a second, my brothers and I all knew that we should teach a fellow wolf spirit all that we know. We also knew that Boris would never teach Jenna about magic and if we wanted to teach her we would have to keep it a secret.

After a couple of minutes of thinking Swift was the first one to speak, "We'll teach you all we know, but you can't tell your parents yet because it sounds like you haven't told them you know. You also cant tell Boris, I don't think he would agree to teach you about magic even if your a wolf spirit."

"Balto, Bane, Who are you talking to?!" Boris yelled from the other room.

"Where talking to Jenna about our english project." I yelled back.

"We should probably get started on our english project now." I said.

"You're right, but were are you going to teach me?" Jenna asked.

"The shipwreck should be a good place, its far from town so nobody will see us and Boris doesn't doesn't go near it because its not safe for humans." Bane said.

"Cool, so we'll meet at the shipwreck after school every day, but we really need to get started on this english project." I said before leading Jenna to the room where we where going to work on our project.

For the rest of the day Jenna and I read books that have native alaskan myths and Swift would sometimes come in and tell us some of the myths that he knew. We wrote down notes so we would have an idea on what to write about. At eight Jenna left to get to to her house before it was to late.

* * *

I was walking to my house with a flashlight because it had been dark out for the past couple of hours. I was also walking with a slight shiver because it was -16 and be low. Walking into the house I found my mom and dad in the living room waiting for me.

"Hey mom, Hey dad." I said.

"Why are you late?" My dad asked.

"We where going through all the myths we could so we knew what kind of myths we wanted to right about." I explained, "And we kind of lost track of time."

"That's ok, but just remember to tell us if your going to be late." Dad said.

"Ok, Swift did tell us some interesting stories though." I said, but the moment I said it I wish I hadn't.

"So you know." My mother said.

"That we're wolf spirits, Yes I do." I said, "I found out at Balto's house."

"Its good to not have to lie to you any more, but did they say that they where going to teach you how to fight?" my father asked.

"No, they said they would teach me about wolf spirit animals but not how to fight." I told them with a strait face.

"Thats good, I don't want you to get hurt." Dad said before we all went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Volki is Russian for wolves.**

Chapter 3

It was the Monday after Jenna came over to study so I had to wake up early to get to school. Its not that I didn't like school, I just didn't like most of the people that go their. Other than Jenna, who we just got to know better yesterday, everybody at the school(Students as well as teachers) thought that my brother and I where either scared of us, hated us or both.

"Volki, time for you to get to school!" Boris yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Bane and I yelled from our rooms.

I reluctantly got out of bed and looked put my clothes on. I put on a grey sweater, black jeans, a grey scarf and grabbed by grey jacket, I then brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth. After I was done getting ready I walked out at the same moment as Bane, Bane was wearing grey jeans, a black sweater, black sweater, and a black and grey scarf.

"You ready for another horrible day of school." Bane asked sarcastically.

"What do you think?" I said.

* * *

I had just dressed in my red sweater, jeans, and some snow boots with red scarf around my neck and was headed down stairs for breakfast. I walked downstairs and found mom just finishing making bacon and eggs.

"Hey mom," I said, then turned to Rose and said, "Hey Rose,"

"Hey sweetie, how much bacon would you like with your eggs?" My mom asked.

"Five please." I said.

My mom gave me a strange look before shrugged and giving my sister and I our plates.

"Hey mom," Rose said, "Were's Dad?"

"Your dad went to work early today." Mom answered.

We all then eat in silence. Mom asked me about what Balto and I had decided on what time of Alaskan myths we where going to do our project on. I told her that we thought it would be a good idea to do our project on myths about wolves, my mom just nodded and left it at that.

"We better get going. We don't want you to being late." Mom said, "Jenna, can you take the bus to school?"

"Ya," I said Before putting on my nice warm jacket and a pare of mittens and grabbing my bag.

Walking to the bus was some what hard, it had snowed a bit last night so I struggled a little go get through the freshly fallen snow. I was able to get to the bus on time and was thankful to find it nice and warm. I looked around and found Dixie and Sylvie sitting in the middle, I walked over and sat to the right of them.

"Hey Jenna, I see you survived studying with the wolf." Dixie said as a joke but I just found it mean and a bit offensive.

"Ya, why wouldn't I" I answered more rudely than I meant to and slightly growling at the end.

"Gees Jenna it was only a joke," Dixie said.

"Whats got you so riled up?" Sylvie asked, "I never heard you actually growl."

"I didn't growl, and I'm just tired." I said.

"Jenna, you did growl. Like an actual growl." Dixie said.

"I didn't..." I stopped my self realizing that I actually did growl, "I guess I did."

"How was studying at Balto's house anyway?" Sylvie said, trying to change the subject.

"It was fine, Balto and his brother are actually really nice." I answered.

"How could they be nice, they're so." Dixie posed for a moment, "Scary looking."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Dixie does have a point Jenna, they both look a lot like wolves and they don't talk to anyone." Sylvie said, agreeing with Dixie.

"That's because everybody in town is scared of them." I said, "Not to mention that everybody says that they're wolves, I'm surprised that they haven't left these town years ago!"

It was only when the bus driver yelled, "HEY!" That I realized that I was yelling at my friends. Dixie and Sylvie uncumfterbly looked at me and kept quiet until we got to school.

* * *

Bane and I were running over the roof tops of the buildings until we got to school, we did this ever day to avoid people throwing rude comments our way or starting a fight with us. It wasn't the safest way to travel but after a while we got used to it.

"Where do you think Swift was this morning?" I asked.

"Who knows." Bane answered, "Probably off some were hunting."

"Or talking to the pack." I added.

"At least he wasn't there to bug us." Bane said

"Unlike, Borris," I said, "does he have to be so nosy?"

"I know right, he doesn't have to know everything that we do 20-4-7." Bane said before jumping off the roof to the groned I fallowed soon after.

"At least he isn't our teacher." I said jokingly.

"Speaking of which, look whose talking to Jenna." Bane said pointing to Jenna in the school.

* * *

I had just walked into school, Dixie and Sylvie walked away the moment we got off the bus so I was left standing outside on the school grounds. I thought about looking for Balto and Bane but then remembered that they don´t take the bus, so I just headed towards the school building. While walking though I accidentally ran into someone with facial features like Balto, black hair with brown strands, light brown eyes and wearing a brown dress pants, what looked like a brown tie with a white button down shirt, and a brown winter coat.

¨Sorry, I didn´t see you there¨ I said.

¨No, its fine," the man in his late 20´s to early 30´s said, ¨but while you´re here, can you point me in the direction of the office?

¨Sure, its just over there.¨ I said pointing in the direction of the office.

¨Thank you, see you around." He said then walked off.

¨Hey Jenna,¨ Someone said from behind surprising me. I turned around to see that it was Balto.

¨Hey Balto, Hey Bane.¨ I said.

¨Why are you alone?¨ Balto asked.

¨Ya, don´t you always hang out with Dixie and Sylvie.¨ Bane pointed out.

¨We." I paused for a moment looking for the right words, "Had a miss understanding.¨

The two brothers just looked at each other before shrugging turning back to me.

¨Who was that you we´re talking to?¨ Bane asked with a sly smile.

¨I think he was a new teacher or something." I said.

¨I actually think he was Swift.¨ Balto said.


	5. Chapter 4

**I felt like writing in Bane's point of view. I woulnt make this a regular thing I just felt like showing you all how Balto's brother acted**

Chapter 4

I was standing in front of Jenna and was slightly inside because Balto had just told her that the teacher she just ran into was our brother Swift.

"But I thought Swift stayed in his wolf-dog form all the time." Jenna said.

"He does, but he does sometimes go into his human form." Balto said to her, "I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Probably just wants to mess with us." I said, "but I can't stay and talk with you, see you later."

"Later," Balto and Jenna said while I walked away.

Once I got inside the building I started to look for our cousin Ella. She had blue eyes, pale skin, sharp facial features, and white hair that transitioned to black. Ella lived with the rest of our family in an animal spirit town, but my aunt and uncle decided that she needed to learn more about humans so now she's here in Nome. After a couple of minutes of looking for Ella I found her in front of our lockers.

"Hey Bane, where's Balto?" She asked when she noteced that Balto wasn't there with me.

"He's with Jenna." I said.

"You mean Balto actually got the guts to go and talk to her." Ella said with a laugh.

"Ya, but her being a wolf spirit did help." I said back.

"She's a wolf spirit?" Ella said raising her eyebrow.

"Long story, tell you later." I said, "By the way I think Swift had the bright idea of being a teacher here."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ella said, "what class do you think he's going to teach."

"Probably one of the English classes. We all are learning about Alaskan myths," I said, "who better to teach about Alaskan myths than an animal spirit."

* * *

It was right after lunch I went with Jenna to our English class, inside I found Swift sitting at the front desk. When we walked in he gave me a devilish grin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angerly at him.

"I thought I should try being a teacher." Swift told me.

I rolled my eye's, this was going to be a long class.

* * *

 **Ya, short chapter I know, but I thought this would be a good place to end at.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I skipped a couple of weeks from the last chapter, it is now late November a week before thanksgiving.**

Chapter 5

I was know in P.E. class with my brother, Steele and his group of friends. It had been a couple of weeks sense Jenna found out about animal spirits and the magical truth of the world, Bane and I were training Jenna in everything she needed to know about being a wolf spirit. She already found out the first unique power out of the two she had, the first one was being able to heal illnesses, but she hadn't mastered it yet. Bane said we should go ask our cousin Ella and our grand mother to help her learn because they had similar powers.

"Over here!" I yelled at Steele.

We were playing basketball in the gym and Steele happened to be on my team. I kept yelling that I was opened but Steele didn't pay attention and made our team loose, the bell then rang telling us that school was over. After I was done getting into my everyday clothes I started to head for the door with my brother. We just got outside when we saw Steele and his friends talking.

"We totally lost because that wolf spirit Balto was in my way." Steele said.

"I know right, Balto thinks that he's better than us just because he's a wolf spirit, he's always getting in our way and..." Kaltag said.

"And acting like he's just like every body else." Star interrupted, making Kaltag slap him in the back of the head.

"Regardless of that, Balto is still the resson my team lost in P.E. today." Steele said, "Kept destracting me, but what can you expect from a wolf spirt that is half human."

That was the last straw, they could talk about how I was always in their way and how they hated wolf spirits, but they could not think less of me because I was half human. I started to walk forward with Bane right behind me.

"Oh, look who it is." Steele said.

"The two wolf brothers," Nikki said, "or is it half wolf?"

"What do you want Balto?" Steele asked.

"I want a fight," I said simply, "I'm going to show you that even a wolf spirit that is half human is still stronger than you."

I had no resson to fight Steele and his friends, but that were always talking smack about my brother and I and where the resson nobody at school or in town liked us. That and I had been itching for a good fight.

"Ha, you can't be seruse," Steele said laughing before seeing my face, "oh, you are, well prepare to be deffeted."

It made me laugh that Steele thought he was actually capable of deffeting me, but right after Steele spoke he throw balls of fire at Bane and I catching us off guard. Luckily my brother and I both had the ability to send anybodies magical ability back on them, so enstead of the fire hurting Bane and I it actualy hurt Steele.

"How did you? No mater your not getting out of this that esally." Steele said, himself and his friends preparing their magical abilities for an attack.

At the same time Bane was making blades out of the Snow while I was using my ability to control winter weather to make dark clouds roll in and made the wind pick up.

"Are you ready wolf boy?" Steele said.

"As ready as you are." I said back.

"Doesn't look like you are." Steele said, "Or are you going to have your brother fight for you?"

"Just get on with the fight." I growled, my face becoming more wolf like than it already was with some of my wolf fur growing out.

Everybody then throw there attack at the other, Bane throw all of the blades at Steele and his friends and they through there attacks at us. At the last moment I snapped my fingurse making the wind get as strong as a storm and the snow fall down hevily and aimed it at Steele and his friends. After a minute I let the storm die, the snow cleared showing Steele and his friend on the gound a couple of feet away. Jenna then walked over and was utterly confused.

"What happened?" Jenna asked walking up to me.

Before I could answer Steele got up, "You'll pay for this Balto!" He yelled before they all ran away.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Jenna asked again.

"Just a fight between two animal spirits and a group of magic animals." I answered.

"Ok, but what are magic animals?" Jenna asked.

"People with two magical abilities but on of them is the ability to turn in to an animal." Bane answered.

"Steele and his friends are wolf magic animals." I added, "They're all part of this group that hates animal spirits. We call them half breads."

"So that's why they hate you two." Jenna said just putting the pieces together.

"Yep." Bane and I said at the same time.

"So, we should probably get going if we want to start training." Jenna said.

"Ya, our cousin Ella is going to join us." I said, "her powers are similar to yours so she offered to help you learn how to use them."

We then started to walk towards our training area.

* * *

After training we started to head back home, I was tiered and neaded some rest and we all where sore from our training. Just then Jenna ran up next to me.

"Hey Balto, I was wondering if you wanted to...um...join me and my family for thanksgiving next week." Jenna asked out of the blue.

That took me by surprise and it took me a moment to answer, "Sure, I would love to join your family for thanksgiving."

"Grate, see you later then." Jenna said before heading to her house.

"I totally called it." Bane said.

"Ok, here's your ten bucks." Swift said in human form giving Bane ten bucks before turning back to a wolf-dog.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just a bet," Bane said, I gave him a strange look, "I'll explain later


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is longer that my usual chapters, this is not going to be a regular thing. I just wanted to give all of you a more suspenseful ending to this chapter. Also there are also a lot of point of view switches in this chapter. Does that make me evil? I think it does.**

Chapter 6

It was the day before Thanksgiving, Nome had a big race for all of the sled dog racers in Nome. The one who crossed the finish line after going full lap around town would be claimed the winner. It was seven in the morning and plenty of time before the race would begin, Balto and Bane where outside in the front of their house training.

"So, are you going to compete in the sled dog race?" Bane asked.

"I think so, Boris said, he would let me borrow his dogs and sled." Balto said before pausing and adding, "After some persuasion."

"Good, you and I both know you're the fastest sled dog racers in Nome." Bane said.

"And if Steele tries to use his magic to cheat I can just deflect it." Balto said, right before he blocked one of Bane's strikes.

Balto then tried striking back and was blocked by Bane.

"I think we might need new training partners." Bane said, "We've train against each other for so long we learn all of our moves."

"We could train with other members of the pack, after we've taught Jenna most of the basics and after she finds her second power." Balto said.

"I knew you would say that." Bane said.

"and on that subject what where you and Swift doing when he gave you money?" Balto asked.

"We just made a bet on when you and Jenna would ask each other out." Bane answered, "I said you would ask you out and I won."

"I hate you." Balto said he then added, "Why do you think mom and dad both gave us one of their knives?"

Both of us where quiet for a moment, in one of our hands was our mother's knife the handle had carvings of wolves in a forest. In their other hand was our fathers knife, the handle had carvings of a town.

"I don't know," Bane said, "Maybe they wanted us to always have a peace of them."

* * *

I was eating breakfast with my family. We where eating bacon and eggs while talking about the upcoming race.

"How many racers do you think are going to compete this year?" My mother asked the entire family.

"Steele and his friends will probably compete, they did last year." My father said.

"Balto told me he might compete." I said.

"I didn't know Balto was in to dog sleding." My mother said.

"I didn't ether, but he's apparently really good at it." I said.

"I bet he'll win." Rosy piped in, "He was fast enough to keep up with the racers to grab my hat."

"That doesn't mean Balto will win the race," My father said, "but I hope he does, Nome needs a new winner."

I found this strange, I thought my father hated Balto like the rest of the town. I didn't think about it to much though, at least I new My dad and Balto wouldn't get in a big fight during Thanksgiving tomorrow.

* * *

It was 11:50 and a couple of minutes before the races would start. Everybody was standing in crowds near the start of the track, every racer was on the track making sure every one of their dogs harnesses where tight and wouldn't fall off, all except for me. I had gotten into town late and quickly lead my dogs to the starting line.

"Are you sure you want to do this volk?" Boris asked me before I went to the starting line.

"Yes, I'm tiered of just standing on the side lines and watching the races," I said, "I want to be in them."

"Ok, good luck kido," Boris said.

 **Right now it has switched to Boris's perspective.**

I remembered when Balto was a kid, when he wasn't training with his brother he would be pestering me to teach him how to work a dog sled. I started teaching him when he was ten. Thanks to Balto being a wolf spirit he could easily tell the dogs what to do and where to go when he wanted to. At the age of fifteen he was the fastest in Nome, not that any body noticed. When he first told me he wanted to race I first tried to talk him out of it, but he eventually talked me out of it. I let the boy barrow my dogs and sled for the race because he had non of his own.

"Being a spectator is so much easier than being a racer, in my opinion." I said when I walked up to Bane leaning against a snow mobial

Bane didn't answer he was checking the gas.

"Vhy you bring that snow mobial anyway?" I asked Bane.

"Oh, I didn't tell you." Bane said with a sly grin, "I'm going to film the entire race so everybody in Nome can see what goes down."

Bane then got on the snow mobial and started to drive a little farther up the track

I gave out a loud sigh, "Vat am I doing to do with those boys."

 **Has now switched back to Balto's perspective.**

When I rolled up to the starting line, everybody was surprised to see me. There where some people whispering about me, I used my wolf spirit senses to hear them, but nobody seamed to be angry that I was there. Kaltag then looked over and noticed me.

"Balto, what are you doing here?" Kaltag asked me, "If Steele see's you here."

"Eh, let him race," Nikki said.

Steele then noticed me, and gave me a death glare. It was obvious he was angry that I was their. The judge then started to list the rules of the race, non of us paid that much attention because we all already new them.

"On yer ready, get set, go!" The jug said before firing a gun full of blanks.

All of the dogs then started running, all of us where telling them to go faster because everybody wanted to win. The dogs that where attached to my sled went faster than I ever had seen them go. Boris once told me that canines can feel what another canine feels, one of the up sides of me being a wolf spirit. My dogs went so fast that I was up in the front in no time. That was when Steele saw me, he kept on trying to knock my sled off the track. I wasn't to worried though, even if Steele did win by cheating, Bane was filming the entire race live and Nome would see the entire thing. This gave me an idea, Steele couldn't stand showing off to people, so I pointed to Bane with his camera. Steele immediately started to slow down and waved at the cameras, giving me enough time to get past him and get in the lead.

 **Has switched to Bane's perspective.**

The race had just gotten more interesting, after Steele noticed me with the camera Balto was able to get in the lead. That was around the first leg of the race, it was now the second leg of the race and Balto was so fare a head that the other racers could barely see him. About two miles away I could see the finish line, the racers tried to go faster but to now avail. Balto stayed in the front, he kept on going faster and faster. I stopped my snow mobial where the crowd started to form again so I didn't get in the racers way. I kept filming, if I didn't nobody would believe what happened. Balto was in front, about twelve feet behind him where the rest of the racers being led by Steele. Balto then passed the finish line and the crowed erupted with applause. I got off my snow mobial and went over to congratulate him. I stopped though when I saw Steele walk up to him. I used my wolf hearing to listen in.

"Nice, going Ballo," Steele said.

"The names Balto." Balto spit back.

"What ever, you winning this race isn't going to make people like you," Steele said, "they'll still hate you tomorrow,"

I could see Balto clench his fist ready to punch Steele in his face, I was about to go stop him but I saw Jenna walk up and decided to let her handle it.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Steele," Jenna said, "and the race was being filmed, we all saw you try to knock Balto off the track."

I could see the look in Steele's eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I then decided to go over their and entervene.

"Hey Balto, the judge wants to talk to you." I said, leading Balto over with Jenna walking with us.

* * *

It was around six o'clock and mother and I where preparing dinner. I had just started on the mashed potatoes.

"Jenna, what time did you tell Balto to come over." My mother asked me.

"Around six, he'll probably, be here any minute." I said.

"Hey Jenna, there's a knock on the door." My father teased.

"You better go get it sweaty." My mother said.

I listened and walked to the door, less then a minute I was over there and opened the door reveling Balto. He was wearing a grey dress shirt under a black peacoat with black pants and shoes, he also had a grey scarf on, he had no gloves of hat on.

 **Has switched to Balto's perspective.**

I looked at Jenna, she was wearing a light red dress with red hair tied back. I could feel myself smiling.

"You look great Jenna." I said

"You look good to," Jenna said, "Come in, you don't want to just stand in out there."

"Sure," I said while walking inside Jenna's house.

The first thing I noticed about Jenna's house was how clean it was, I didn't notice the pictures on the walls or the irresistible smell of meat coming from the kitchen. Boris's house was clean, but not as clean as Jenna's, at Boris's we had weapons just lying around and some. Jenna's house didn't even have a speck of dust lying around. The sight almost made me forget that Jenna was a wolf spirit.

"What?" Jenna asked when she saw me starring at her house.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how human looking your house is." I said.

 **Switched to Jenna's perspective.**

I looked at Balto for a moment, _What did he mean by human looking?_ I asked my self.

Balto must have seen my confusion be cause he then said, "It just doesn't look like wolf spirit's live here."

I looked around, he was right my house looked like anybody else's house, there wasn't a hint that a wolf spirit lived here.

"I guess I can see what you mean." I said to him.

I then lead him to the kitchen which was right off the dining room. My parents immediately noticed and stopped what they where doing, their heads went and it almost looked like their ears perked up. _Probably just their wolf side,_ I thought to my self absentmindedly.

"Hello Balto," My mom said.

"Nice to see you." My dad said.

"Nice to meet you too," Balto hesitated, "I actually don't know your names."

My parents both gave a small smile.

"You can call me Morgan." My mom said.

"The names Connor." My said said.

"Ok, is their anything I can..." Balto started Before Rosie came running it

"Balto!" Rosy said exitedly giving him a hug that made him tense up, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Balto said then turned back to my mom, "Is their anything I can help you with?"

"While Jenna and I finish up here, you three can set the table." My mom said.

"Ok," Balto said before walking out with some of the ready dishes with my dad and sister.

My mom turned to me after they walked out before saying, "Balto seems nice."

"He is," I said, not hearing the sigh in my voice.

"Ok," My mom said implying something.

"It's not like that mom," I said, "we're just friends right now."

* * *

We had now mostly eaten all of our food and where just mostly talking around the table. It was good that my mom bought a large turkey, if she didn't we wouldn't have enough left overs. I watched Balto almost swallow the strips of meat he had whole, it made me smile. My mom then asked me something, I was telling her the answer while moving my arms around when I accidentally knocked my glass of water onto Balto who was sitting next to me spilling it all over his shirt

"Oh my god I'm sorry," I said.

"Its fine, it was an acadent" Balto said before asking, "Do you have a blow dryer or something?"

"Yes, in the bathroom up stairs," My mom said, "Second room on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Balto said before getting up and leaving to go get his shirt dry.

We then sat there for a minute or so before I got up and said, "I'll go check on him."

I then quickly moved throw my house, until I got to the upstairs bathroom. I knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer, when I heard non I decided to slowly open the door. Inside I found Balto with his shirt off using a blow dryer to dry his shirt off.

"Jenna?" Balto said, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on you, I did knocked," I said quickly.

I then looked at him, not only did he have hard lean muscles form all of the training and hunting he does but his body was also covered in scars. The most noticeable one was a deep horizontal scar that started at the top his right shoulder and ended at the bottom left side of his torso. I walked up to him and reached out my hand and touched his torso. We where silent for a small moment. I was the first one to break it.

"How did you get all of these scars?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Training." He said simply, "They don't hurt that much anymore."

"I'm glade," I said before kissing him.

* * *

After Jenna kissed me we went down stairs and talked with her family some more. It was one of the more happier moments of my life, I was finally being accepted be someone in Nome. I left around 9 and got home at 9:30 because I took the long way home. I told everybody how it went for the most part before we all went to bed early. Bane told me that he so some strange figures walking around but nothing more.

I woke up early the next morning to see a strange green fog outside, it smelled like acid and death. It made me worried.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weeks passed and people in Nome started to be nice to me ever sense I won the race. They were still cautious around Bane and me, at the moment Balto was walking with Jenna to the old shipwreck to go train some more.

"I think I'm doing much better than I started out." Jenna said

"You are, just remember to use your ability to heal injures when every you get cut. That way you can keep fighting even if you get a fatal wound." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jenna said, "What are we going to do today?"

"Bane and I decided you should start to learn how to turn into your wolf form." I told her.

"Finally, I was wondering when you guys would start to teach me that." Jenna said in a joking manner.

* * *

Balto and I walked to the shipwreck where Bane, Swift, and Ella where standing. I looked at all of them then back at Balto.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"We thought it would be best if you where with other members of the pack when you transformed into a wolf for the first time." Balto answered.

"But first we have to go into the woods." Bane said.

"Why," I asked.

"Don't ask just fallow us." Swift said.

The four then ran off making me having to catch up with them. Eventually I catched up to them, and found myself smilling, not because I was hanging out with friends or because I was learning about wolf spirits. No, I was smilling because we where running out in the wild, I had the wind blowing through my hair and I could smell and hear everything a wolf could. We ran like this for half an hour just smilling and being one with the elements, we then stopped in the in a small clearing sarounded by trees and covered in snow.

"What now?" I asked when we stopped running.

"Close your eyes," Balto said, "and do exactly what I say."

I did what he said and waited for the next instructions.

"Now, imagine you are turning into a wolf, your hands and feat turn into paws, your arms and legs contort to that of a wolf, your ears become pointed and are now on top of your head, your mouth and nose have turned into a musle and you know have a wolfs tail" Balto said in a calm voice.

I then started to feel my body go num, I waited for it to pass before I opened my eyes. When I did open my eyes I found my self sarounded wolves. Their where to grey wolves one with grey eyes and one with yellow, a brownish grey wolf with brown eyes, and white wolf with some grey strands with blue eyes. I looked down and I brought my fount paws to my face, I had grey fur with some light red strands. I saw the grey would with yellow eyes smiling at me, it then walked up to me.

"You look beautiful," He said

"Balto?" I asked.

"Yep," Balto said.

I then started to recognise the other three as Bane, Swift, and Ella.

"How to we turn back in to human form?" I asked, the thought just hitting me.

"You just think about yourself as a human." Balto said, "The first time will be hard but after that turning from human to wolf and back will become second nature

"Now that we go that out of the way its time for another run." Bane said, a gleam in his grey eyes.

"But we just ran." I said worried that if we ran more we might pass out.

"We're wolf spirits, we can run for hours before getting tired." Swift said with Balto, Bane and Ella nodding with agreement.

"Then lets run." I said before we all started running again.

* * *

 **Ya, so I think I'll just end it there. Short chapter I know but I just wanted to show Jenna learning more about being a wolf spirit and actually have her turn into a wolf. Next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Winter break had just started and I was walking with Bane out of school, Jenna would have been with us but she left early so she could go with her parent so they could take Rosy to the doctor. According To Jenna, Rosy had been getting a really bad cold and it didn't stop, her parents where worried so they decided to take Rosy to the doctor to see what was wrong.

"Have you noticed that a lot of people have been getting sick?" Bane asked, "I wonder if it has anything to do with that weird fog we saw a couple of weeks ago."

"Could be, if one more person gets sick it could be an outbreak." I answered.

I then got a text from Jenna, _Rosy has the same illness the other people in town have._

"Shit," I said.

"What is it?" Bane asked me.

"Rosy has the same illness." I answered.

Bane was quiet, he didn't say anything for a while.

"It has to have something to do with that fog we saw." Bane finally said.

"We should talk to Boris about it or Swift." I said.

* * *

A day later it was dicided that a group of mushers would go to the to the next town over to pick up the medicin. The group consisted of Steele, Kaltag, Star, and Nikki, I had wished that I was on the team as well but even if I did win the last race they didn't know how well I would have done out in the wild so I wasn't chosen. I did however stand my Jenna's side to tell her that Rosy would make it.

Two days after the team left Jenna and I where both in our wolf forms laying down next to each other enjoying each other's company.

"When do you think they will be back?" Jenna asked.

"In two more days at the latest." I answered, "If they fallow the trail they might even make it here earlier."

Unforchenetly the next day a large snow storm swept across the area, I was inside my house sitting in the living room with Boris, Bane and Swift. We were eating a stew that was primarily beef when Swift said.

"They're not going to make it on time." He stated, "Not if this weather keeps up."

He was right of course, four more days passed and their was no sign of the team coming any time soon.

"Where are you going?" Boris asked when he saw me walk out of the house.

"I'm going after the team, they have obviously gotten lost in this storm." I answered.

I then turned into my wolf form and started to leave.

"Balto wait, how are you even going to find them?" Boris asked, "You don't have any idea where they are, nobody does."

"I'm a wolf spirit Boris, it doesn't mater if I know where they are or not. I will find them and I will bring them back along with the medicine." I answered.

I then took of, my wolf body taking me faster than I would have in my human body. I also and a lot of adrinaling and stamany so I could run for a long time, if anybody saw me they must have thought I was a spirit using the snow and wind to travel. I was though in a way, I wanted no, needed to find the team and get the medicine back to Nome. I wasn't going to let nothing stop me.

* * *

 **So that's it, I will post another chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

I will be finishing this on ao3, go to my account there to find out why.


End file.
